


For Better or For Worse

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Gap Filler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-06
Updated: 2004-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: What if Justin had fought Brian when he chucked him out of the loft in 408?





	For Better or For Worse

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Justin asked as Brian walked around the table to pick up the films that he had thrown onto the floor.

While he picked up the films, he gave Justin the answer to his question. “Maybe because I didn’t want you to know? Or maybe, because it’s none of your fucking business!”

“Brian, I’m your partner.”

“Not anymore. I don’t want you here. Now get the fuck out!”

“Cut it out!” Justin said sounding clearly confused as to Brian’s attitude. 

“I said get the fuck out.” Brian walked over to the loft door and picked up Justin’s bag. Just as Brian thought he would, Justin followed Brian to the door still trying to talk to him.

“Brian, I love you, and I want to help you.”

“GET THE FUCK OUT!” shouted Brian pushing Justin out of the door, hopefully out of his life. As soon as Justin was out of the loft, Brian slammed the door closed on Justin.

Justin was not sure what it was that had actually happened. The only thoughts that were running through his head at that time were why the hell is Brian acting like this? All I want is to help him through this. Justin collected his things from the floor and ran down the stairs. Once he was out on the street, his mind cleared a bit and he was able to process what Brian had actually said up there. Brian did not even want to see him. 

Justin put his hands into his trouser pockets to keep them from the cold night air, and he felt something in the bottom of his pocket. It was his key to the loft that Brian had given to him when they got back together. He also pulled out an old picture that he and Brian had taken with Gus in one of those photo booths. In the picture, Brian has his arms around both Gus and Justin. Justin remembered what Brian had said to him when the pictures came out, “Just the way I like things—me out with both of my boys.”

A more determined Justin turned around, headed back into the building and walked up the stairs to the top floor. As he rounded the last corner, he came face to face with the very man who had just pushed him out of his life yet again.

“What are you doing here? I thought I told you that I don’t want you here.”

“Yes, that is what you said to me, but what I want to know is why you don’t want me here.”

“I don’t need to give you a reason. I just don’t want you here, so leave. I have had enough of you.”

“No.”

“What do you mean? No?”

“I won’t leave here until you can give me a bloody good reason why you have suddenly decided that you don’t want me around.”

“If you don’t leave, I will call the cops. You are on my property.”

“You’ll call the cops? OK. Well, go ahead, but I think that I deserve an explanation, don’t you?” Justin thought for a moment while Brian was silent. “It was Michael that told you we knew, didn’t he?”

“Leave Michael out of this, Justin. He has nothing to do with it.” Not feeling very good, Brian turned from Justin and walked to the bed.

“You want me to leave him out of this? He told you we knew about the cancer when he was the one who insisted that I not mention it! Because if you wanted us to know, you would have told us. And I just bet that you didn’t throw him out of your life, did you? I bet you still want to see him. But me, you would prefer never to see again! Tell me, Brian, why is it that whenever something happens, you always push me away. I want to be here for you and help you. I love you, for God’s sake!”

“It’s none of your business! I told you that this is my life, and I didn’t want you to know about it. I don’t want you in my life, so will you just get out?!”

“Brian, don’t do this. Don’t destroy what we have.”

“What we have? We don’t have anything! I don’t have to tell you anything. I never have, so leave it!”

“Brian?”

“What now? Why won’t you just get lost when I tell you to, Justin?”

“Because I’m your partner, and I want to be here. But you push me away just like you have always done ever since we met. Tell me Brian, why do you do that when you know that I love you? I’ve told you often enough.”

“You’d leave eventually anyway, so it’s easier if I push you away. OK now? I’ve told you. Will you please get out?”

Justin came over to sit on the side of the bed next to Brian. “You think that I would leave you? Brian, since we got back together, have I ever given you a reason to think that I would leave you? I love you. Nothing else could ever change that. Now will you please stop pushing me away and let me help you?”

Brian didn’t say anything in reply. He just pulled Justin down onto the bed next to him and fell to sleep next to the man he loved.


End file.
